The present invention relates to a car radio receiver, comprising a vocabulary memory containing descriptions of vocabulary elements, each of said vocabulary element descriptions in said memory being addressable by means of a code which is formed by a number designating a vocabulary element, the set of numbers designating the useful vocabulary elements for a given user constituting a sequence of numbers with gaps between groups of consecutive numbers, a group of consecutive numbers being referred to as a segment.
A car radio receiver of this kind is intended notably for the reception and use of so-called RDS/TMC signals. It can deliver information messages concerning traffic or intended to guide a vehicle by displaying the messages on a screen and/or reproducing them by vocal synthesis.
A radio broadcast receiver in which digital traffic information signals are processed and which comprises a memory for converting the digital signals into comprehensible information is known from the document EP-A 0 263 332. According to the cited document, the memory is subdivided into sub-assemblies, each of which contains the data of a part of a route, corresponding to a town encountered along said part of the route.
The set of codes and definitions of vocabulary elements, however, constitute a database which is nowadays defined and in which the vocabulary elements are grouped in a manner which cannot be modified.